


No matter how much I pull away he'll always draw me back in

by shamelesssmut



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oliver's point of view, just his thoughts of Elio, the two being the sweet couple that they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: I looked over at him as I fixed my sunglasses on my face. If someone was looking at me from inside the house, it'd look as if I was simply laying here, enjoying the sun. And I was doing that, of course. The weather was heavy with the hotness of the summer, the sun hot on my body but I didn't care. I was too focused on him. Behind my sungalsses, my eyes were open, focused on him. Watching his eyery little move. From time to time he'd glance at me. He probably thought that I was asleep. I have to admit that I've fallen asleep once or twice out here but most of the time, I'd pretend to be asleep just to hide the fact that I could spend a whole day just watching him.





	No matter how much I pull away he'll always draw me back in

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! That's just a little something to get my Oliver/Elio feelings off my chest. I had a great time writing this little chapter. I hope that you enjoy it!

I looked over at him as I fixed my sunglasses on my face. If someone was looking at me from inside the house, it'd look as if I was simply laying here, enjoying the sun. And I was doing that, of course. The weather was heavy with the hotness of the summer, the sun hot on my body but I didn't care. I was too focused on him. Behind my sungalsses, my eyes were open, focused on him. Watching his eyery little move. From time to time he'd glance at me. He probably thought that I was asleep. I have to admit that I've fallen asleep once or twice out here but most of the time, I'd pretend to be asleep just to hide the fact that I could spend a whole day just watching him. 

He was reading now. He liked reading, he had told me. He was laying on the grass, on his stomach, turning the page of his book ever so often and glancing at me from time. I was almost tempted to tell him that he wasn't subtle with his glances but I decided against it. It was better if he thought that I was asleep. Otherwise he'd know that I was watching him. It'd encourage him. Ever since I let that kiss happen the other day, he was being extra. Extra everything. Extra close to me, giving me extra smiles. He had no idea what he was doing to me with that. Or maybe he did but he simply didn't care.

As I watched him I wondered how someone could be so unbelievably beautiful and have no idea of it. I was good at reading people, I knew that and I knew the way he sees himself. As a child that no one wants to listen to, as a kid whose opinion doesn't matter. And how wrong he was about that. He was not only gorgeous, he was also smart and witty, funny and interesting. There was something mysterious about him. He was pulling me closer to himself without even realizing it. Even when he was doing something as simple as reading a book he looked breathtaking. I had noticed that from the moment I've seen him the first time. His beauty. But the more time I spent with him the more intrigued I got with him. He was young but he was so well educated and I couldn't help but seek his company a little more every day. 

That's exactly why I spend every day outside. The afternoon was always hot and the sun felt nice on my skin while I went throught my pages. After I was done with the pages for the day I could simply put my sunglasses on, relax on my chair and look at him. He was always there in his favorite spot, reading, playing the guitar or transcibing music. And every time I looked at him I got back to that very same question - How could someone be so unbelievably beautiful and have no idea of it? His skin was still paler than mine even if he spent every afternoon outside, his hair was mostly a messy mop of dark curls, his lips full and begging to be kissed. Or so they looked to me. As well as his whole body. His bony chest that was mostly on display since he often was walking around shirtless, his legs that I was sure I could spend forever between, the parts that his shorts were hiding... He was gorgeous. He was perfection and he didn't even know the effect he was having on me.

I have tried to stay away from him. I have. I've given in once for a moment when I have massaged his shoulder but his reaction showed me that my touch was not welcomed. So I tried to stay away, to keep my distance and keep my desires to myself. He was obviously not interested. But then, then I looked closely, then I listened closely to what he was trying to tell me and I got it. He was just as interested as I was. He was getting braver with it even. He had dared tell me, hint me that he wanted something. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I wasn't so good at hiding my desires after all. But I had to. I had to be good at it. I had to keep my distance.

That's what I was telling myself over and over in my head. And I was almost convinced that I'll be able to. But then, then we were laying on the grass and he looked so beautiful, so ready and wanting that I couldn't stop myself from leaning over and touching his lips, I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. And I've no idea how I found the strenght to stop him when he kissed me. His lips were soft, sweet and even if he was young he knew exactly how to kiss. I wasn't even surprised. He was a little know it all. In a good way.

I licked my lips, thinking about his lips and that's when I caught his eyes on me. He smirked at me a little and I knew at that very moment that he knew, maybe he had known all along. He knew that I'm not sleeping, he knew that I was watching him. I sighed quietly and smiled a bit back. There was no point in pretending now. He already knew.

"I thought that you're sleeping." He said to me mockingly, tilting his head to the side. He had known all along, that was for sure.

I shrugged a little and ran a hand through my hair. "It's way too hot for me to go to sleep." I said.

"It is, indeed." He said and licked his lips and I knew that he wasn't refering to the weather. Probably I wasn't too. "Want to go for a swim?" he asked as he got up and walked toward me. I let my eyes run over his body because it was so deliciously perfect that I wanted to run my fingers and lips over it but I knew that I couldn't. Not now. Not here.

"Sure. Why not? Just let me change." I said as I got up as well. There was no harm in going for a swim. The water was usually the perfect temperature and more importanly he looked even better wet than he did dry.

"I have to change as well." He said with a little devious smile before he walked upstairs not waiting for me. I nodded a bit and walked after him. He really had to change as well. No one swims in shorts after all. Well he could definitely swim naked and he was in my dreams but that wasn't a dream so I shook my head a little and went after him.

I walked in the room and raised an eyebrow when I saw him seated at my bed. His bed. Just the bed. 

"I thought that you're changing?" I questioned as I closed the door shut and leaned against it.

He smiled at me and ran a hand through his hair. "I will. In a minute." he said and leaned on his elbows on the bed. I knew very well what he wanted.What he was waiting for me to do. And I couldn't help but obey him. I felt like I'd obey every little thing he may wish from me. I walked to the bed and stopped between his legs as I took off my sunglasses and looked at him. He looked even more beautiful laying on my bed than he looked outside on the grass.

He hummed and sat up again. He looked up at me before he leaned to place a soft kiss to my chest and then another one and another one.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I ran my fingers through dark curls. "Elio..." I whispered as I opened my eyes to look at him. I smiled when I saw a smile placed on his own face. He was even more beautiful when he was smiling.

"That's my name." he hummed and slowly got up, getting face to face with me now and slowly putting one hand on my chest as if he was afraid that if he was bolder I may turn him down. And I knew that'd be the smart thing to do. Turn him down, tell him that the other kiss was a mistake. Ask him to stop but I didn't do any of these things. Instead I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Instead I thought about all the things I want to do to him. I thought about kissing every inch of his body, I thought about the needy noises he'd make when I do, I thought about entering him, how hot and tight he'd feel around me. My imagination was always a wild one and fast to come up with different scenarious of what I want to do to that sweet boy.

"Really? I wasn't aware." I teased and was about to tell him something just as teasing as that but then his lips were on mine and I'd be lying if I say that I remember what I had in mind. The only thing that kept going through my head was his name. Elio. Elio. Elio. My Elio. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, enjoying his taste, his body pressed against mine. I knew right then and there that no matter how much I pull away from him and try to keep my distance he'll always draw me back in, he had me wrapped around his little finger and I'd give in to satisfy his every little desire.

"Oliver." he whispered against my lips and I've never liked my name more. Althought I was sure I'd enjoy it far more if he was moaning it. I felt myself get hard simply by that thought and he must have noticed too because he looked between us and smirked a bit. He was hard too. I could feel it.

"Tonight." I whispered against his lips, promised him what I knew I'd give to him at some point anyways. There was no point in denying it now. I was already his.

"Tonight." he smiled against my lips and kissed me against softly before he pulled away and went to get ready. As I watched him walk to the bathroom, I knew that I don't like seeing him walk away from me even if it was for a moment. I smiled at him when he looked at me over his shoulder before he disappeared in his room. 

And it was then that I knew that this was just the start of our story. And I wasn't going to let the end of the summer be the end of it.


End file.
